The Hawthorne Games
by KungThomasDenTrettonde
Summary: In the capitol, they love everything controversial. So when two boys from District Twelve are reaped into the 74th Hunger Games, and begin to form a relationship, stronger than that of mere friends, how will the capitol react and how will the districts reclaim freedom? Set over the course of the entire series. Rated M for later chapters. Features Gale/Peeta
1. Chapter 1 - Volunteering

**The Hawthorne Games - Chapter One**

_(Authors Note)_

_Okay, Hi, thanks for reading and all that. Important information that you need to know:  
- The Hunger Games tributes can be the same gender, the reaping is random for all  
-This is going to feature some slash at some point,  
-This will go over Hunger Games and Catching fire atleast  
-All information is based on the books not the films._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy. A short first chapter, but Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour._  
_Kung Thomas den Trettonde_

* * *

Today is the day of the reaping. I fear this day every year, for I am forced to leave my mother, my brothers and potentially never see them again. Today is the reaping of the 74th Hunger Games, my last reaping before adulthood, and I am determined to come back from that reaping with a smile on my face.

'You ready Catnip?' I ask Katniss, as we walk towards the justice building. Prim is walking with us. Her fear is evident.  
'As ready as I'll ever be Gale, how many times is your name in?' replies Katniss.  
'64'  
'48 for me.'  
'Prim, just once for you right?'  
'Yeah' Prim says very nervously, 'your brother is the same isn't he'  
It was Jon's first games as well, and I was very strict that he didn't take tessare.  
'Good. Well, I've got to join the boys queue, see you afterwards'

I walk into the line of boys. Looking in front of me, I see roughly 90 other guys. One, maybe two of them will be competing this year, and will most likely die.

I sign in before walking into the crowd amidst those my age. Looking over, I see Katniss. We make brief eye contact before both looking forward.

A tap on the microphone.  
'Welcome, welcome all, to the reaping of District Twelve for the 74th Hunger Games' says the escort, up there in her capitol finest. 'Now, we are going to watch a film, brought to us especially from the Capitol'

I roll my eyes, the film we see every year. I don't look or listen as it plays. It's all propaganda, all complete bullshit.'

'And now' says the escort in her prissy tone. Effie, that's her name, Effie Trinket, for the tributes. The first tribute representing District Twelve is,' a pause' **Peeta Mellark**.'

The bakers son, that boy. I turn to look for him. I know him by sight, as he was in the year below me at school, and we all used to trade him things for the day old cakes and buns. He's a good, handsome lad.

He walks up to the stage. I don't hear the usual sobs from the back. His mother must not be here, or she's being very quiet.

'The second tribute for District Twelve is,' Effie pauses as she unravels the paper strip.

**'Jon Hawthorne'**

My breath catches in my throat. No, not Jon, his name was only in once. I begin to move through the crowd towards my brother, who is being sheparded out. Standing in the gap between the boys and girls, I run to my brother.  
'Gale you can't'  
'Jon, I made a promise'

Standing up, I move in front of Jon, and loudly say: **'I am Gale Hawthorne, and I volunteer as tribute'**

* * *

_Okay, it's fairly canon at this point. It will become, less canon as we move on. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it._

* * *

**NEXT TIME ON THE HAWTHORNE GAMES**

'So who do you think will last longest?' Peeta asks me  
'The boy from Four, Reef and the girl from Two, Clove.'  
'I'd put one more up there, a boy called Gale Hawthorne'

'Haymitch Abernathy, please put down the fucking whiskey and tell us what the hell we have to do to survive this bullshit!'

The Capitol. I never thought that such a place would make me so sick.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Train

**The Hawthorne Games - Chapter 2**

_(Authors note)_

_Double instalment tonight just to get it off. Will likely be updating 'accepting the truth' tomorrow afternoon. Anyway I hope you enjoy, the story will slowly become less canon._

* * *

I walk up slowly to the stage, my head held high. Even though I'm scared to hell, I can't let it show. I've done the right thing. I walk up to Effie, shake hands with Peeta. Everything is a blur after that. Meeting my family, I promised them that if I went down, I'd take at least half the bastards with me, and that Katniss will help them with food.

Katniss came in to see me, she promised to help my mother and brothers. Taking her hand, my last words are 'I will come back; you haven't seen the last of me'

Then I'm on the train, sat with Peeta and Effie, watching the reapings. Finally the district four reaping is on. A burly looking chap, Reef, volunteers as does a tough looking girl, Marina.

'So who do you think will last the longest' Peeta asks me  
'The boy from four, Reef and the girl from two, Clove'  
'I'd put one more up there, a boy called Gale Hawthorne'

The door opens before I can reply, and a drunken Haymitch Abernathy staggers into the room.  
'So Haymitch, when do we start.'  
'Wow kid, so eager, most of you don't give a shit' Haymitch stammers, reaching for the whiskey.  
'We start **tomorrow **Haymitch.' I say, my tone final.  
'Whoa kid, I-'  
'You have today to sober up, tomorrow I want to see you telling us how to survive in that shitstorm they call the Games.'

Haymitch shrugs, taking two bottles of port and promptly walking from the room.  
'I'm going to get some sleep, I'll need energy to get him to bother to train us.' I say, picking up a glass of some lilac juice and walking from the room.

* * *

I wake up. Sunlight bursts through the train window. Getting up, I take a look out the window. I can see a district wall, with a large number emblazoned on it: 8. Pulling on some fresh, non garish clothes (of which there are few), I exit my room, and walk towards the dining car. I hear noises coming from the door to Peeta's room. I knock.

'Peeta, you okay?'  
'Yeah, sure just gimme a minute'  
'I'll wait; we both need to convince Haymitch to train us.'  
Peeta opens the door, wearing an eye-catching pale blue shirt and black trousers. 'Let's go see Haymitch then'

We walk into the room, and looking around I see Haymitch, watching the feed from the Capitol of the arrival of districts 6, 7 and 8. He has a glass of whiskey in his hand.'

'No training today boys, this is already my third glass'  
'Haymitch we need to-' Peeta begins to say  
'Haymitch Abernathy, please put down the fucking whiskey and tell us what the hell we have to do to survive this bullshit!'

Both Haymitch and Peeta are speechless. 'Well, I sure as hell want to go home' I say.  
'Kid, Gale, whatever your name is, you want to know how to survive? You make friends. Surprised? You make friends, and you get people to like you. And son, right now you aren't making a great start.'

The train suddenly darkens, we've entered a tunnel. All of a sudden we are out, and I see it. The Capitol. I never thought that such a place would make me so sick. We fly by the waterfalls of Snow, before entering the city itself. It stands like diamond spikes against a golden sky. The forest's surrounding it are luscious and basked in golden light.

The train station, Peeta stands at the window, waving to the crowd.  
'Gale, come on'  
Biting my lip, I stand up and move to the window, flashing the capitol citizens a smile which hides all my anger at their pointless extravagance.

We are hurried out the training centre into temporary accommodation ready for the parade tonight. Looking out the window. The forests, how I wish to be there.  
'Gale, come eat something' Effie says.  
'I'm going to bed.'  
'Gale' I turn, its Peeta, 'Goodnight'  
'Goodnight Peeta' I walk into my room, and I collapse on the bed. Peeta Mellark, that guy. I don't think I could kill him, nor watch him die. It's sad that he's in these Games at all. The final thought I think before sleep startles me, _I could protect him_.

* * *

_Chapter 2 done; now it's nearly 3:30am, and I am tired. I hope you had fun and that you enjoyed it. See ya'll next time._

_ Kung Thomas Den Trettonde_

**NEXT TIME ON THE HAWTHORNE GAMES**

'Peeta, would you like, to maybe grab a drink with me?' I ask tentatively.

The Parade, fire, Cinna, the Capitol is a CRAZY PLACE.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Parade

**The Hawthorne Games - Chapter 3**

_(Authors Note)_

_Wow, the response so far has been super amazing and fantastic. I'm glad you guys are liking it. I can't promise but there may be two chapters tonight, if not another tomorrow as well as another 'Accepting the Truth' chapter tomorrow. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :3_

_ Kung Thomas Den Trettonde_

* * *

'I saw what you did, for your brother, and I think you were very brave.'  
I'm sitting in a room, pale grey like every room in the Capitol, well those that aren't freakishly outlandish colours. I sit with a man, very unlike the Capitol. Basically, he looks normal, though you can see some Capitol flair in him. He is to be my stylist.  
'The name's Cinna, and while it's probably not what you want to hear, I'm sorry this has happened to you.'  
'All people do is congratulate me. This whole place is sick.' I mumble in reply.  
'Why congratulate you. Anyway, I'm here to make you look hot, so the capital fall in love with you.'  
Cinna begins to walk around me, analysing me.  
'You have an attitude, I can see that. You remind me of a tribute, Johanna Mason, so I think we will interpret her badass style. I'm seeing shorter hair, darker to contrast more with your skin, with a more copper tone, to reflect your mining district. Now onto the outfit for the parade...'  
Cinna mumbles to himself over ideas, before writing a note and dashing from the room to see someone called Portia. A style team come in, and begin covering me and my hair in creams and solutions.

After what seems like _hours_ I finally get to look in the mirror. Whatever they put on me has certainly made me look different. My skin has become more ashen, my hair dark with small streaks of red in there. Cinna re-enters the room.  
'I've spoken to Portia, we have our plan. You are dismissed, and I will see you in two hours'  
'Thanks Cinna' I say. I might as well, he's the most normal person I've met so far, and he doesn't seem to bad.

I meet Peeta back in the temporary accommodation.  
'Wow, Gale, you look, different. It's a good different, but... wow...'  
'You look great Peeta'  
His hair has been low lighted, darkened in tone. Other than that he looks like his handsome self.  
'Hey Peeta, would you like to, maybe grab a drink with me' I ask tentatively.  
Peeta smiles, 'Sure. I don't know where we can go though, they don't really let us out'  
'Well, we could meet after the parade, there has got to be some drink in the tribute accommodation.'  
'Sure. Do you know what we are wearing for the parade yet?'  
'No clue, but knowing the capitol, it's probably we're going to look pretty bent.'

'Fire?' I ask.  
'Not real fire, but it'll pack one hell of a punch.' Cinna replies.  
'How is this related to 12?'  
'You mine. Coal is the big export, and what does coal do?'  
'Burn'

I take my place on the chariot by Peeta. We are both in, rather tight, suits made of some leather-like material but shinier. They are also smell rather odd.  
'That's the fluid. You're last, so give them hell'  
Effie and Haymitch walk over as we are about to go.  
'Show them you mean business, and that you will have each other's backs no matter what' Haymitch tells us before waving us off.

'What did he mean by that?' Peeta asks me.  
'Don't you know? I'll explain after the parad- holy SHIT!'  
'Our suits just ignited and the horses bolted out the door.'

Bright lights. Screams. Shouts. Fire. President Snow. Fire. Sounds. Fire. Peeta. I turn, he's all I can see. We make eye contact, and I now know what to do. We grab each other's hands and raise them up. Waving, smiling, catching the kisses of the Capitol dogs.

The crowd clearly love it. They LOVE IT! It's exhilarating. I hear the presenters screaming our praise and our audacity. We steal the show.  
I turn my eyes to those before me. Two girls from district 11. One is rather small, dark haried. The other it tall, dark haired and muscular. Shit.

Before I know it, I'm in the training compound. Snow gave us some crappy speech. I survey those around me, estimating odds. Reef, god damn he could snap a man's neck at eighty paces. Marina holds a trident, and could spear a man at 80 thousand. The boy from two is pretty gangly and weak. The girl however is tall, muscular and square jawed.

I sit with Peeta in our living room. It's dark and it's been the longest day since I've been in the mine. We each hold a bottle of some alcohol, called 'Beach Crisp'.

'Sorry the alcohol is shit'  
'It's fine' Peeta replies, 'I'm enjoying myself. Those tributes, how on earth are we supposed to kill them. The boy from four, his arm is the size of my head'  
'He seems cocky. With luck, the bloodbath will wipe him out.'  
'God'  
'What?' I ask.  
'We are sitting here plotting how to kill people. The Parade, Fire, Cinna, Portia, The Capitol is a crazy place'  
'Haha yeah. I'm going to finish this bottle, then hit the stack. I need to practice killing people tomorrow. Not your everyday sentence is it.'  
'Goodnight Gale, I... I had fun and.. I'd love to do this again.'  
Looking at Peeta, I know exactly what he is thinking. 'So do I. Night Peeta.'  
I say to myself _'FUCK the Capitol. Finally my chance with a hot guy and one of us is probably going to die, if not both.'_  
Semi-angry, semi-flustered, I head to bed.

* * *

_The romance develops. May the odds be ever in your favour._

_**NEXT TIME ON THE HAWTHORNE GAMES**_

'Peeta, please just stop being so hot, It'll make hitting your skinny ass to the ground that much harder.'

'Gale, try not to hold the sword like a girl, your so feminine I may just date you if your not careful.'

'Haymitch, I have an idea. You know how we in the Capitol love controversial things'  
'Effie, what _are_ you suggesting.'


	4. Chapter 4 - Training Day 1: The Kiss

**The Hawthorne Games - Chapter 4**

_(Authors Note)  
HOLY CRAPPINGTONS THIS GOT SUPER POPULAR WHILE I SAT EXAMS! 850 Reads, damn. I hope my mum is proud of me now. It may have to be short, I just finished the latest chapter of '__**Accepting the Truth'**__ which you may want to check out, and I'm pretty tired.  
This chapter features me changing Peeta's skill in combat, just for funsies._

_Still, the show must go on..._

* * *

Breakfast. Peeta tiredly lollops into the room. I throw a croissant at him.  
'Big day today, we gotta watch people who will kill us beat dummys and throw knifes at things.'  
'Always the optimist aren't you Gale?'  
'Defiantly. Just hand me a knife, bow or spear and watch me make a huge fool of myself.'  
'No Sword'  
'Hell no, I'd seem weak, and the Johanna Mason Game aint my long game plan.'  
'Just outshine me and people will forget I'm there. Who knows I may be able to get out the bloodbath.'  
'You will get out the bloodbath, because your going to turn and run for water.' Haymitch preaches, entering the room.  
'Now grave dodgers, I have some news. Your training. DO NOT SHOW YOUR SKILLS. I don't care if you can throw a knife 100 metres with pin point accuracy. You wait for the 1 on 1 with the gamemakers.'

Effie came waltzing in at that moment. 'Haymitch, a word.'  
'Not know'  
'Haymitch. Now.'  
'See you after training boys, and remember what I said.

_**The Training Centre**_

THUNK! I see Peeta standing there, open mouthed.

It's the two girls from 11. One must be that age, but she's moving in a way I've never seen. Fast, and with that, she's clambered onto the decking above us. I think I'm the only one who then notices her slip a knife off of a trainer and imbed it in the opposite wall, 60 feet away with a single throw.

The other girl stands tall. She has a manly face, but wields a huge scythe. She cuts through Dummy after dummy in seconds, leaving shreds behind.

The Two from four are throwing knives together, and the girl from 8 hasn't even shown up.

Me and Peeta separate ourselves from the other groups and spend a more pleasant hour trying to forget the doom that surrounds us, as I teach Peeta how to make a fire and he teaches me the basics of finding water.

Surprising I know, but I always took a bottle with me hunting.

_**Meanwhile in the Tribute Apartments**_

'Haymitch, just listen I don't care about how I took the vodka from your room just listen.'  
'No, Effie that wa...'  
'Haymitch I have an Idea. You know how we in the capitol love controversial things.'  
'Effie, what _are_ you suggesting?'  
She grins, and says one word, her blue stained lips in a smile 'Love'

_**Back in the Training centre**_

Peeta lands a good hit on my shoulder. We are circling each other, in a small alcove in the side of the centre, away from other people. Some monitored exercises, which took a lot of convincing so that the guard would let us both in at once. Both of us hold small batons, and we are both hot and sweaty.

With a swing, I hit the collar of Peeta's shirt. It's so drenched it rips, slightly, exposing a rather toned torso.  
'Peeta, please just stop being so hot, It'll make hitting your skinny as to the ground that much harder'  
With that we clash batons several times.  
'CHANGE' yells the monitor.

We swap our batons for sword lookalikes, and some body armour. I take the sword and stand ready. Peeta laughs.  
'Gale, try not to hold the sword like a girl, you're so feminine I may just date you'

We clash swords, metal on metal clash sounds echo in the small room.

After a few minutes the monitor yells 'END OF SIMULATION' and we both take off our armour. As Peeta removes his chest piece, I get a glimpse of the muscles under his shirt.

'You couldn't date me if you tried.'  
'Oh really Gale' and with that he kisses me.

Even though we are in a near isolated room with only one person who can see, I begin to get self conscious all of a sudden. Bad memories surge and I break apart from him. He looks at me confused, but I just give him a look, and he understands completely.

And thus the first day of training was over.

* * *

_Sorry it's short but it's kind of 2:20 am here. I've only just realised how hot Josh Hutcherson is, so expect some more hot scenes from him. I hope you enjoyed, and __**may the odds be ever in your favour**_

**NEXT TIME ON THE HAWTHORNE GAMES**

'You can't be serious Effie.'  
'Haymitch If you haven't noticed you're as blind as that victor from 9 with no eyes.'

'I'm sorry Peeta. I should have moved away.'  
'It's fine Gale, you've explained why and if anything that just makes you cuter'

I stand up, and with one last look at Peeta, advance into the training room for the last time.'


End file.
